


Fake Flashbacks [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Kirumi wakes up one morning to find that everyone seems to have brand new memories. Everyone except her, that is. Which is a problem, because what everyone seems to remember is rather humiliating for her...
Kudos: 3





	Fake Flashbacks [ABDL CONTENT]

Yawning as she began to wake up from her slumber, Kirumi Tojo found little to look forward to when she was still stuck in this academy like a prisoner. It would just be another day of trying to live her life as best as she could despite the conditions, doing everything possible to help those around her with whatever they needed. Except for escaping from this place, of course, which was one of the few tasks that her numerous skills could not possibly manage to accomplish.

Nonetheless, each day Kirumi managed to work up the energy to go another day in this horrid place, and this morning was no different. Eyes fluttering open as her mind turned on its gears, the maid started to sit up in her bed...and was immediately alerted to something strange by one singular glance forward. Bars. There were bars surrounding her. Not like those in prisons though, no. These ones were pink, plastic, and if the cutesy sheets she was currently laying under were any indication, they belonged to a crib as well.

“W-What is this!?” Kirumi yelled out in shock, looking over herself to make sure she didn’t match her surroundings. Luckily she was still in her normal clothes, but that did beg the question...why? Why was she here? Through the bars of the crib she could see that her room was different too, looking less like a standard dorm room and more like a nursery. Besides the crib replacing a bed, there seemed to be a playpen in the corner, a bouncer and rocking horse not too far away, and a changing table with a supply of diapers that would last months right near it. The closet was even open a little, revealing that all the copies of her normal outfit were gone, replaced with much more infantile substitutes.

“How did I get here…?” Kirumi muttered to herself as she tried to clear her head and think rationally. What happened before she went to sleep...she just had to remember that. Remember… That was it! The Flashback Lights!

The day prior, Monokuma had prepared yet another Flashback Light for them, and the last thing she could remember was it flashing in her eyes. They were supposed to help her recall things, but so far she had only forgotten exactly what had happened after that. Did it simply knock her out? It seemed plausible, but then...how did she manage to end up in this situation?

Right as Kirumi prepared to get up and over the bars of the crib, she was distracted by the sound of the door opening, looking over to see who was entering. “Good morning, Kirumi~” A familiar voice rang out, the figure of Kaede Akamatsu walking in to greet her.

“K-Kaede…?” Kirumi said, confused as to why the girl was speaking to her so casually, considering the situation. “Good morning… D-Do you know what happened to my room?” She asked, looking around the area.

Tilting her head in confusion, Kaede looked around the room before turning her gaze to Kirumi. “Nothing seems wrong to me...and hey, how did you get those clothes?” She asked as she walked over to the crib.

“W-What do you mean? These are the clothes I always wear…” Kirumi responded as she looked down at her outfit. Why was it strange that she was wearing her usual uniform…? “Never mind that! Why does my room look like a nursery?”

“Well...because you're a baby! Well, at least you like to act like one…” Kaede muttered to herself before turning back to Kirumi. “Come on, what's wrong with you? Are you trying to play pretend and be a big girl?”

Kirumi was honestly stunned into silence for a second. She… liked acting like a baby? There was no way that was true… Doing such a thing would be far too humiliating! “Kaede, what are you talking about? I certainly do not like acting like a baby…”

“Oh come on, sure you do! I remember you asking us all to baby you…” Kaede said, recalling some memories that clearly did not happen. “You were so embarrassed when you asked us if we would change your diapers...and speaking of…” The pianist felt underneath Kirumi’s dress, and promptly began to gasp. “You're not wearing your diaper!”

Kirumi blushed wildly as Kaede suddenly felt under her dress, and resisted the urge to smack the girl’s hand away as she simply backed away as far as the crib would allow her. “W-What do you mean?! I don’t wear diapers! You’re not making any sense, Kaede…!”

Kaede was honestly more than a little confused with everything that was going on, but she wasn't going to question it too much. “Well, come on, let's just go and get you dressed. Stop being so fussy.” She said as she lowered the bars and went to pull Kirumi out.

Kirumi let out an undignified yelp of surprise as Kaede pulled her out of the crib, blushing as the girl held her in a cradle and carried her effortlessly. “K-Kaede, please, I don’t need you to carry me… I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own…”

“But you love being carried! You even told me so.” Kaede replied as she laid Kirumi down on the changing table, quickly beginning to undress her until she was only left in her bra…

“I certainly have never said that…” Kirumi responded, her entire face turning red as she was stripped down until she was almost completely naked, at which point she tried her best to use her hands to cover up her body. Not that it worked very well…

Following this, Kaede grinned and grabbed a diaper from one of the packages. Pink and covered in baby toys as it's design...could it have been more infantile? “Now let's get you nice and padded before you have an accident, sweetie!”

Kirumi’s already intense blush only got worse as she saw the very infantile diaper she would be expected to wear in Kaede’s hand. “K-Kaede, I would really prefer not to wear that…” She said, practically begging as she saw Kaede begin to unfold it. “I don’t have accidents, I can assure you of that…”

“Okay, I know that isn't true. I've had to change you plenty!” Kaede said as she unfolded the diaper and slid it underneath Kirumi’s bottom, beginning to powder and tape it onto her.

“I feel like I would remember getting… c-changed by you, Kaede.” Kirumi responded, her face practically the deepest shade of red it could possibly be at this point. As soon as the diaper was taped up, Kirumi sat up and poked it a couple times, clearly not enjoying the crinkling noise that resulted. “Kaede, please don’t make me wear this…”

Shaking her head, Kaede went over to the closet to pick out an outfit. “You know I can't do that. Your clothes might end up ruined…” She said, before picking out a cutesy pink dress covered in frills and holding it up. “Now why don't we get you in this?”

Would her embarrassment never end…? Kirumi was about to protest the outfit Kaede had chosen for her, but at this point she knew the girl wouldn’t listen to a word she said, so she simply sighed as she reached forward to take the dress so she could put it on.

Quickly slipping the frilly dress onto Kirumi, Kaede gave a smile and looked her over. “Aww! You're so cute like this~ Are you going to be a good girl from now on and stop making such a fuss?”

Kirumi didn’t even have a chance to grab the dress for herself before it was practically forced onto her by Kaede. She wasn’t even allowed to dress herself now, it seemed… “I’m not making a fuss, I’m trying to explain to you that I don’t enjoy this kind of treatment!” Kirumi protested, though perhaps sounding a bit whinier than she intended.

“And I'm telling you that you do! You wouldn't have begged for this nursery otherwise…” Kaede said as she began to pull a stroller out of the closet. “Now come on, let's go and get you breakfast!”

“C-Can’t I at least walk on my own…?” Kirumi asked as she saw Kaede pulling out a stroller. Being carried was one thing, but being pushed around in a stroller was another. She wouldn’t be able to live with the embarrassment if everyone else, everyone who knew she wasn’t a baby, saw her like this…

Shaking her head, Kaede smiled as she placed Kirumi into the stroller, promptly strapping her in so that she wouldn't be able to get out. “There~ Nice and comfortable, right?” She asked while preparing a diaper bag.

The stroller was admittedly more comfortable than she had been expecting, but that still didn’t mean Kirumi enjoyed being in it. Almost immediately, she began to struggle with the straps to the stroller, trying her best to escape. Naturally, she couldn’t get the straps undone even a little bit. “K-Kaede, please let me out of this…”

Clearly not listening to the complaints anymore, Kaede hummed as she put the bag around her shoulder, opened the door, and began to push Kirumi out of her nursery. “Come on, we’re going to the dining hall.” She said as she continued on.

Kirumi was absolutely mortified as she was pushed out of the room, immediately covering her face in the hopes that nobody would recognize her as she was pushed through the halls of the school. Her reputation would never recover from this…

And it was just her look that someone was already coming her way! Tenko was approaching, and Kirumi just knew that she would react with shock. Hopefully she wouldn't mock her or embarrass her or-

“Aww~ Kirumi looks just as cute as ever today!” Tenko said with a wide smile as she looked down into the stroller at the maid, cooing at her without even a hint of hesitation or thought that any of this was strange.

Tenko’s words only served to confuse Kirumi further. “Tenko…? You… Don’t see anything wrong with this? How are you not w-weirded out by this sight…?” She asked, completely confused by this point. Was it not just Kaede who thought she liked acting like a baby?

“Huh? What are you talking about? You've always been like this!” Tenko exclaimed, only confirming to Kirumi that it wasn't only Kaede that apparently thought this. Was there some joke that she just wasn't in on, or was there something more at hand here…?

Kaede sighed and shook her head upon hearing Kirumi. “Don't worry about her, Tenko. She's been like this all morning. I really don't get what's going on with her, but we probably just need to give her time for her to get bored of her act.”

“It is not an act!” Kirumi shouted, pounding her fists against the stroller in frustration. “I am not a baby! I am a grown woman, who is tired of being treated like this!” She said, though at this point her argument didn’t hold water considering she was basically throwing a tantrum.

“Oh, it seems like she's throwing a bit of a fit...w-well, I'll see you later then.” Apparently not wanting to deal with a fussy baby, Tenko began to quickly leave, forcing Kaede to deal with it alone. The pianist did little more than sign and shake her head as she pushed her towards the dining hall.

Kirumi was still frustrated, and Kaede was going to be stuck dealing with it for a while, it seemed. “Kaede, let me out of this stroller right now. I am not a baby, and I refuse to be treated like one any longer!”

Stopping the stroller for a moment, Kaede went around to face Kirumi and gave a glare. “You better start acting like a good little baby, or I might just need to spank you.” She said like a stern mother, her threat completely serious.

Kirumi found the glare far more intimidating than she likely should, and she quickly sunk into the stroller, trying to back away from Kaede’s glare. “I-I’m sorry…” She whimpered pathetically, afraid of Kaede’s wrath.

Kaede quickly eased up, trying to smile again to soothe Kirumi’s worries. “D-Don't worry, I'm just trying to make sure that you aren't too much trouble. Especially for your other caretakers later today.” Kaede said, finally making her way into the dining hall...where a pink highchair prominently stuck out among everything else.

Kirumi’s blush quickly returned as she saw the pink highchair sitting in the dining hall, obviously well aware of who it was meant for. “Kaede, can I please sit in a normal chair? I don’t want to sit in that…”

“I know how much you squirm while eating. If you sat in a normal chair, you'd fall right out.” Kaede said as though it were fact, and to her, it probably was. Stopping the stroller right by the highchair, Kaede moved Kirumi from one embarrassing seat to another, making sure the maid was locked in tight.

Kirumi immediately began to squirm as she was placed in the highchair, trying her best to get out of it just as she had with the stroller. But of course, just like with the stroller, she couldn’t manage to make any headway with actually escaping, causing her to whine a little bit.

After this, Kaede left for a brief bit to enter the kitchen area, and when she came back she had breakfast in hand. But this breakfast wasn't eggs or toast or anything of the sort. No, it was a glass jar filled with baby mush. “Alright, open up~”

Of course she would be expected to eat mush… With a small sigh, resigning herself to her fate, Kirumi simply opened her mouth for the first bite of the mush, hoping it was at least a good flavor…

Smiling at the fact that Kirumi was finally being more cooperative with her, Kaede quickly began to pick up a spoonful of the mush and place it into Kirumi’s mouth. “Do you like it? It's your favorite flavor~”

While the mush didn’t taste as bad as Kirumi had expected, it still was far from her preferred meal. She swallowed the bite she was given, frowning as she did so. “It’s… Decent, I suppose…”

“Decent? Come on, I know you love it!” Kaede said, speaking from knowledge that she and only she apparently knew. Quickly she started to feed Kirumi another spoonful, and then another.

Kirumi wished that she could eat an actual meal instead of this mush, but she knew that Kaede wouldn’t listen to her if she asked. So she just kept eating each and every spoonful she was given, each bite making her enjoy the flavor of the food less and less. She just wanted this to be over with…

Before long, it was, and the empty jar was set off to the side alongside the dirtied spoon. “Good girl! You are it all up...now…” Kaede took a rag and began to wipe up the maid’s face.

Of course, Kirumi began to whine as Kaede wiped up her face, squirming underneath the rag as she tried to move her face away from it. “Kaede, I can clean myself up… You don’t need to help me with this!”

“Hush!” Kaede quieted her as she wiped Kirumi’s face, and after a small struggle, managed to finish up. “There we go...now…” Grabbing a baby bottle she had brought out of the kitchen with her, she smiled and placed it near Kirumi’s lips. “Drink up!”

The fact that Kaede had only held the bottle near her lips caused Kirumi even more embarrassment, as now latching onto the nipple and sucking on it would be entirely her choice. With a small frown, she slowly opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the rubber nipple, slowly beginning to drink from the bottle.

Smiling, Kaede continued to hold it up for Kirumi, watching her slowly drink the milk. “There, good girl~ That's right, drink it all up~” She said, cooing to Kirumi like she was really a baby…

Kirumi’s face turned red once more as Kaede cooed at her like she was a real infant, and she wanted nothing more right now than to wake up in her bed and realize that this was all just a bad dream… As she thought about that, she became so wrapped up in her own train of thought, that she didn’t notice when the bottle ran empty, simply continuing to suck on it.

The pianist allowed her to suck on it for a while, just thinking that she liked the feeling, before beginning to pull the nipple of the bottle away. “There, you're all done!” She said while patting Kirumi on the back a few times.

Kirumi was caught off-guard as the bottle was suddenly pulled from her mouth, embarrassed that she didn’t even realize it had run empty a while ago. As soon as Kaede started to pat her on the back, Kirumi blushed once more, a blush that only got worse as a small burp came out of her mouth as a result of the patting.

Kaede giggled a bit at this, before beginning to lift the tray and take Kirumi out of her highchair. “There, I bet you're nice and full now.” She said as she went to put her back in the stroller. “What do you want to do now?”

“Go back to my dorm room and forget that today ever happened…” Kirumi responded, crossing her arms and pouting slightly as she was placed back into the stroller. This was completely humiliating… Why was she the one who had to go through something like this…?

“Well...I can't let you just go back without some playtime first! Come on, we’re going outside~” Kaede said, humming again as she started to push Kirumi out of the dining hall and outside.

“O-Outside…?” Kirumi repeated, quickly shaking her head. “Kaede, I don’t want to go outside… I’ll play with whatever toys you want me to, as long as I play with them inside…!” She begged.

Not listening, Kaede just pushed Kirumi outdoors and towards an open, grassy area. “Here we are!” She said as she stopped in the middle of the grass, beginning to take Kirumi out of the stroller.

Kirumi was glad to be out of the stroller, at least, but the area she had found herself in made any comfort she might have go well out the window. “Kaede, please, let’s go back inside…” She muttered, still begging at this point.

“Come on, a baby like you needs as much sunlight as possible. It's not good to be indoors all the time.” Kaede said. Granted this dome around them ensured they were technically always indoors, but at that point she was nitpicking. “Now, I have some toys here you can play with…”

“I am not a baby…” Kirumi protested once more, though she knew at this point she was only saying it to make herself feel better. Sighing, she just sat down on the grass, waiting for Kaede to pull out all the embarrassing toys she’d be expected to play with.

Taking out some dolls, blocks, and other such toys, Kaede set them in front of Kirumi and gave a smile down at her. “Go ahead and play with them, I know that these are some of your favorites!”

What kind of girl did Kaede think Kirumi was…? She kept making references to things being “her favorites”, but for the life of her, Kirumi couldn’t remember ever even remotely enjoying anything that had been presented to her thus far… Awkwardly staring at the pile of toys that sat in front of her, Kirumi grabbed a plush, staring at it for a moment before hugging it.

“Aww~! You really are so cute when you're acting like a baby~” Kaede cooed as she watched, seemingly loving the sight as she looked down at Kirumi. She really did seem to like her as a baby…

The fact that Kaede was so excited to see Kirumi act like this made the maid think this was all some big prank Kaede was trying to pull on her that she had just roped everyone else into, but she pushed that thought out of her mind as she set the plush down and grabbed a nearby rattle, beginning to shake it awkwardly.

Even this seemed to entrance Kaede a little, all too focused on how adorable Kirumi was when she was acting like the baby the pianist apparently really thought she was...and it appeared like she wasn't the only one. A few other girls passed by, giggling at the sight of Kirumi and waving to her, seeing her in her embarrassment…

Not wanting to be rude, Kirumi waved back at all the girls who waved at her, though it was clear that she was still humiliated as she did so… Why did nobody see anything wrong with her dressed as a baby, sitting in the grass and shaking a rattle? Why was she the only one protesting this…?

Kirumi naturally wouldn't get an answer, Kaede only grinning as she looked down at her. “Hmm, you know, I should try and see if I can find a camera sometime...I'd love to take pictures of this!”

“P-Pictures?!” Kirumi shouted in disbelief, her face turning bright red once more as she shook her head rapidly. “No way! I will not allow you to take any pictures of me dressed like… Th-this!”

“Huh? Why not? You're adorable! Besides, you were always telling me how you wished that you could see how cute you looked while playing…” Kaede muttered to herself.

“Well, I changed my mind, then.” Kirumi said, trying to come up with an excuse other than ‘I never said that’ to try and persuade Kaede. “I don’t want any pictures taken of me right now, and I will thank you to respect that.”

Kaede wasn't entirely convinced, however, and made a mental note to prepare a camera to take some pictures anyways. “Well...if you say so. I guess I won't do that...but still, you'd be so cute in them~” She said, before allowing Kirumi to go back to playing.

“I’m sure I would…” Kirumi said, just saying whatever she had to in order to appease Kaede at this point. The playtime continued for another 20 minutes or so, before Kirumi suddenly felt a feeling in her bladder that she absolutely did not want to feel right now… “Um, Kaede…? May I please go to the bathroom?” She asked, fearing the answer she’d receive.

Kaede took a glance towards Kirumi, seemingly confused by the request. “The bathroom? Well, you're already wearing your diaper, aren't you? Just go in that.” She responded.

This was exactly the response that Kirumi was fearing, and she blushed and shook her head at the idea. “N-No, thank you… I’d much rather use a toilet than this diaper…” She responded.

“Come on, don't you remember?” Kaede began to ask, despite the fact that it should have been clear by now that the answer was ‘no’. “You specifically told us not to allow you to ever use the bathroom, no matter how many times you asked or begged.”

“I-I have certainly never said that!” Kirumi shouted in response, almost losing control of her bladder right then and there before suddenly catching herself. “A-And even if I did, I have changed my mind!”

Unfortunately for Kirumi, however, Kaede was taking Kirumi's apparent previous request seriously. “Nope~ So go in your diaper and then I'll go and get you changed into a nice, dry one.”

“I refuse. I’ll just hold it in forever.” Kirumi muttered, pouting as she turned away from Kaede and went back to playing. However, it seemed that “forever” was much shorter than it used to be, as within a few minutes, both girls heard a sudden hissing noise fill the air, and Kirumi’s diaper grew much warmer and much wetter from the front…

Noticing the noise, Kaede walked back over towards Kirumi and looked down at her. “Well? Is there anything that you would like to ask for?” She asked, wanting the maid to make the move and ask for a change.

Kirumi’s pride was already shot by this point, so she didn’t really see the problem in humiliating herself more. Slowly turning her head to look up at Kaede, she blushed and hesitated for a bit before speaking. “C-Can you, um… Please change my diaper, K-Kaede…?”

Giving a warm smile, the pianist nodded and went to lift Kirumi up and carry her towards a more open area. “Of course, I'll get you changed real quick.” She said, setting Kirumi down on a small blanket she had laid out, and then grabbing the changing supplies. Afterwards, she started to lift the girl’s legs up, before beginning to untape her diaper.

Kirumi was practically stunned into silence out of pure embarrassment, simply covering her face as Kaede changed her diaper, unwilling to look at the girl while she was doing this. In fact, she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to look at Kaede again in general.

Meanwhile, Kaede simply acted as though this was normal, wiping Kirumi up and then powdering, before sliding a new diaper underneath her waist and beginning to tape it up. “There you go! Don't you feel better now that you're nice and dry?”

“I… suppose so…” Kirumi responded as she sat up and looked down at her new diaper. It was still just as infantile-looking as the one she had been wearing previously… “Thank you for, um… changing my diaper, Kaede.”

“It was no problem at all!” Kaede said happily as she began to pat Kirumi on the head. It was rather patronizing, to say the least, not that the rest of this wasn't… “But it's about time to go and hand you off now. Your next caretaker should be...oh, she's over there! Hey, Miu!” She called.

“Miu?!” Kirumi repeated in shock. Who thought SHE would be a good caretaker for anyone?! Kirumi quickly turned to where Kaede was facing, seeing Miu approaching them quite quickly. “Kaede, I’d much rather stay with you…”

However, her desires would end up going unanswered, as Miu quickly made her way over and began to lift Kirumi up. In the process holding the maid’s face quite close to her chest… “My turn to take care of her, huh? You can count on me!” She said with a grin.

Smiling, Kaede apparently trusted Miu enough to handle things here, handing the diaper bag over and preparing to leave. “Well, I'll be heading out now. Take good care of her!” She said.

“W-Wait, Kaede, don’t leave…!” Kirumi begged, but her cries fell on deaf ears, and Kaede left regardless. Kirumi could only sigh at this, before turning her head towards Miu. She hated being carried like this… “So, you’ll be taking care of me now…?”

“Of course I will! But don't worry, I'll treat you right!” Miu said with a laugh, the kind that didn't make her claim very convincing. After all, this was...well, Miu. “Now come on, let's get going.” She said while beginning to bring her towards the stroller.

Back into this humiliating stroller… Honestly, she would prefer being carried to sitting in this thing… But it’s not like anyone would listen to her protests anyway, so she just sighed and accepted her fate as she was placed into the stroller and buckled in once more. “So, where exactly are we going?”

“Back to your nursery to go and play for a bit.” Miu replied as she got behind the stroller and began to start pushing her back inside. “You've got plenty in there to enjoy!”

Well, at least it was indoors, and there wasn’t a risk of anyone besides Miu seeing her play around like an infant… Slumping back down into her stroller, Kirumi crossed her arms and stayed silent the whole trip back to her nursery, far too humiliated to say anything right now.

Upon arriving there, Miu shut the door behind her as she entered the nursery and began to help Kirumi out of the stroller. “Alright, now it's time to play!” She said as she first set her down in the playpen.

She wasn’t even allowed free reign of her nursery… She had to sit in this humiliating playpen… Kirumi just sighed once more, looking around at all the toys that were sitting in the playpen, eventually deciding to grab a small pile of blocks, beginning to spell words with the letters on the faces.

Grinning, Miu took a seat in a chair in the room, watching Kirumi closely as she did so. She seemed really invested in it...did she like watching babies play that much? Or at least, teenage girls who claimed to be babies...or others seemed to think claimed to be a baby.

Kirumi wasn’t exactly comfortable with Miu watching her so intently, but she knew that Miu was just a weird kind of girl, so she just held her tongue as she turned away from the other girl and began stacking her blocks into a tower, hoping it would be more entertaining than just spelling with them.

Walking over to the playpen after a few minutes, Miu looked inside and towards the tower. “Looks like you're having fun there. Want me to come in and play with you?” She asked. A rather strange question, but the Kirumi she knew always liked people playing with her…

“U-Um, no thank you… I’d prefer to just keep playing on my own…” Kirumi responded, far too weirded out by the idea of Miu hopping into this playpen and joining in on the playtime Kirumi herself didn’t even want a part of. “But thank you for the offer…”

While Miu was a bit surprised at Kirumi turning down her offer, she nodded and went to go and sit back down to watch. Strange, even if Miu could be a little bit… eccentric at times, Kirumi at least didn't seem to normally mind her as a caretaker. Something was wrong…

Kirumi didn’t exactly care about how Miu felt regarding her rejection of the offer, considering she was embarrassed enough as it was; she didn’t need someone else playing with her to add to her embarrassment. She turned her attention back towards the blocks, finishing up the tower and then knocking it down as soon as she was done. She didn’t know how babies got any entertainment out of this…

Before she could continue her playtime much longer, she came to realize something. She was feeling pretty thirsty right now, probably because of her time spent in the sun earlier. Turning to Miu, Kirumi spoke. “Um, Miu…? I’m kind of thirsty right now… Would you happen to have anything I could drink?” She asked, even though she knew whatever she was given, she’d be expected to drink it out of a bottle.

Perking up at the request, Miu nodded as she went and began to pick Kirumi up. Smiling down at the girl, she carried the maid over towards the chair she had been sitting in, taking a seat and laying the girl on her lap. “Of course! Just wait a moment while I get ready…” She said.

“W-While you… get ready?” Kirumi asked, fearing what the girl meant by that. “I’m pretty sure Kaede packed more than one bottle in my diaper bag, so you could just take one of those and give it to me, you don’t have to prepare anything…”

However, Miu quickly answered the girl’s question upon lifting her shirt and beginning to remove her bra… Was she really…? “Alright, time for your drink!” She said as she began to move her breast closer to Kirumi’s mouth.

Naturally, Kirumi began to struggle and resist as hard as she possibly could. “W-Wait, Miu! I-I don’t want a drink this badly! Please just give me a normal bottle!” She shouted, trying her hardest to avoid latching onto the girl’s breast.

Unfortunately, Miu was able to overpower Kirumi and stop her squirming, and once she got her in position, she practically shoved her breast into Kirumi’s mouth… “There you go! Drink up, sweetie…” She said, holding Kirumi in place with one arm and brushing her hair with the other.

Kirumi still tried to resist as her mouth was placed on Miu’s breast, but eventually she realized that she was getting nowhere with this, so she whimpered a little bit before finally beginning to suck on Miu’s breast slowly and awkwardly…

Completely missing how uncomfortable this was making Kirumi, Miu hummed slightly, believing that she was making Kirumi comfortable. “There, just like that. You always love this~”

What kind of fantasy world were all these girls living in?! Why do they all remember Kirumi saying she loved this kind of treatment, when nothing could possibly be further from the truth?! Wrapped up in her thoughts, Kirumi just kept sucking on Miu’s breast, mostly because she had gotten into a rhythm while she was distracted.

Smiling at this, Miu allowed (or rather, forced) Kirumi to suck on her breast for about ten minutes, before then beginning to gently move her away from her chest. “There, didn't you enjoy that? I'm sure you feel a whole lot better now, right?” She asked.

“I certainly do not…” Kirumi muttered, just quiet enough for Miu to not be able to process what she had said. “It was certainly… an interesting experience. Thank you, Miu…” She said, this time loud enough for Miu to hear.

Miu grinned as she heard this and then began to lift Kirumi back up. After fixing her bra and pulling her shirt back down, of course. “Good to hear!” She said, taking that as a compliment. “Now, want to go and play in your bouncer?”

“Not particularly, but I feel like you aren’t really giving me a choice in the matter…” Kirumi responded as she crossed her arms and pouted slightly. Everyone had just been doing whatever they felt like today, and Kirumi was forced to go along for the ride, so she hardly expected this moment to be any different.

As expected, Miu indeed did not give Kirumi any say in the matter, beginning to place her in the bouncer. After doing so, she quickly pulled down on it, causing her to begin bouncing without any way to control it.

Being placed in the bouncer on its own was already humiliating enough, but once Miu pulled it down and made it start bouncing, Kirumi was humiliated even further as she tried her best to make the bouncer stop moving, despite this clearly being a futile effort.

Miu chuckled as she watched Kirumi bounce around, thinking that the struggling and thrashing around was just her having fun. Even compared to Kaede she seemed clueless…

Eventually, Kirumi stopped struggling, though whether that was because she had just accepted her fate or she ran out of energy to continue was unclear. With what felt like the thousandth sigh to leave her body today, Kirumi simply allowed the bouncer to move up and down, frowning the entire time.

After a while, however, Miu decided that this was enough, beginning to lift Kirumi out of the bouncer once she managed to get it to stop. “Alright then, now...it's about the time of day where we give the baby a bath!” She said.

“W-Wait, what?!” Kirumi shouted in pure disbelief at what Miu said was next on their agenda. “M-Miu, I do NOT need you to help give me a bath. I am perfectly capable of cleaning myself, thank you very much.”

“Of course you aren't! Besides, I can't leave a baby in the bath all alone.” Miu said, heading towards the bathroom connected to the room and heading inside. “I'll get you nice and clean!” The idea of being bathed by Miu was...unpleasant, to say the least.

This was by far the idea Kirumi had found herself opposed to the most out of everything she had been made to endure all day, and she quickly tried to struggle out of Miu’s grasp. “Miu, I am not taking a bath! Not when you’re the one cleaning me during it!” She yelled.

Miu was hardly phased by all the squirming, merely bringing Kirumi into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and starting to fill up the bathtub with water. She also put some soap into the water, to give the baby a nice, fun bubble bath. “Let's get you out of those clothes now.” She said while starting to strip her.

As Miu began to strip her down, Kirumi tried her hardest to cover up all the now naked parts of her body, something that was easier said than done. “Miu, I told you I don’t want to take a bath. Let me out of here right now!”

“Like that? When you're completely naked?” Miu teased a little, before beginning to remove Kirumi’s diaper as the final article of clothing, and then starting to put her into the water. “Now let's start the bath~”

Kirumi frowned and pouted even more as she was picked up once more and placed into the water, refusing to do anything but sit there and look fussy. She didn’t play with the bubbles, she didn’t splash around, she didn’t do anything.

Naturally, this didn't please Miu at all, who was hoping to at least see the girl have some fun. “What's wrong? Not going to play?” She asked, even providing a few waterproof toys to play with.

Kirumi just turned away from the toys, still pouting and looking the part of a fussy baby. “I’m not interested in these toys. I just want to get this bath over with.” She responded with a huff.

“Well, alright then…” Miu sighed with disappointment, before grabbing a rag, covering it with soap, and beginning to scrub over the maid’s body with it, humming all the while. Surprisingly, she wasn't being perverted, but that didn't make it too much better…

Even if Miu wasn’t being perverted, Kirumi still did not enjoy the feeling of getting her body scrubbed down by another girl in the slightest. Everything about this situation felt awkward and wrong, and Kirumi just wished she could go back to bed and forget this day ever happened…

Miu paid no mind to how awkward this was for the maid, instead beginning to turn her focus away from the body and towards her hair. A bit less awkward, but still uncomfortable…

“Are you almost done, Miu? I want to get out of this bathtub already…” Kirumi said, crossing her arms and pouting once more as Miu began to scrub her hair. She wished that she would be allowed to do something, anything on her own…

After finally cleaning off Kirumi entirely, Miu started to pull her out of the bath, setting her down while beginning to clean her up with a towel. “There you go, all dry! Now let's get you back in a diaper…” She said while heading out of the bathroom for a few moments to get a few things.

“Can’t I just wear panties like a normal teenager…?” Kirumi asked, though she was really just saying this for her own sake at this point, as she knew Miu wouldn’t listen to her. “I’m tired of being treated like this…”

“Well, maybe you can once you stop having accidents!” Miu said with a laugh, as if she found the thought funny for some reason...really, did they think she was incontinent or something…? Nonetheless, the inventor quickly held up two things in front of the maid. A swim diaper, and a pink one piece swimsuit with some frills covering it.

“I don’t have accidents…” Kirumi muttered back, though this wasn’t exactly an argument that held water considering she had just wet herself a little while ago. “And...what's all of that?”

“A swim diaper and your swimsuit, duh!” Miu said as she began to tape the padded garment onto Kirumi and began to pull the swimsuit onto her as well. “We’re gonna go to the pool! You weren't having any fun in the tub, so I thought you might enjoy this a little more!”

Kirumi blushed as she was placed into the waterproof diaper and the swimsuit, immediately looking down at her new attire once she was dressed. “I’d really rather not go to the pool, in all honesty… I’d much rather stay in my room.”

“Come on, stop being so grumpy! You love the pool!” Miu said as she brought Kirumi back to her stroller, once again strapping her in and pushing her out. “I know you'll have a good time there!”

“And I know I won’t.” Kirumi responded bluntly, knowing all too well that she would not be allowed to relax in the pool in any way she might actually want to. Once again, she just crossed her arms and pouted, slumping back in her stroller as she was pushed forward.

Once at the pool, Miu took Kirumi into a changing room towards the back, beginning to first give the maid a few floaties to make sure she wouldn't sink once she was in the water… “This should keep you safe!”

“I am perfectly capable of swimming on my own…” Kirumi muttered as she looked at her arms, forced into awkward positions by the floaties attached to them. “I don’t need these.” She added as she began to try and take them off.

Miu moved Kirumi’s hands away from the floaties, before beginning to get out her own swimsuit...one that was rather risque, to no one's surprise. “Alright, now look away while I change, okay?” She said, before beginning to undress.

This was the one request Kirumi had heard all day that she had no problems listening to, quickly blushing and turning away from Miu as the other girl began to get undressed. “I-I could’ve just waited outside, you know… You didn’t have to bring me in here with you...” She muttered.

“And let a baby out of my sight? No way! You could have crawled away to go away somewhere!” Miu said as she finished putting herself in her swimsuit, explaining exactly why Kirumi would have preferred to be left alone. “Now let's go!”

Kirumi just sighed as Miu finished getting dressed, allowing the girl to pick her up once more and carry her out of the changing room, having long since lost the energy needed to fight back. “Just make this quick, please…” She begged.

Of course, Miu was hardly listening to any such requests. Beginning to get into the water with Kirumi, the inventor grinned as she began to splash lightly at her, trying to get her to go along with the fun.

Kirumi, of course, had no intention of playing along with Miu at this point, simply floating idly in the water and occasionally trying to move away from the splashes Miu was sending her way. “I fail to see how any of this is supposed to be entertaining…”

“Aww, come on! Just play!” Miu said as she continued, doing everything she could to possibly spur Kirumi into playing. “We won't be leaving the pool until you play around! You need to be active!”

Sighing as Miu continued to try and get her to join in the “fun”, Kirumi just turned to the girl and began to splash back at her, hoping that Miu would consider that being “active” enough. “Like this?” She asked as she continued to idly splash around.

“Yeah! Just like that!” Miu said, trying to goad Kirumi into doing it even more. Before long, however, she began to just gently swim around, motioning for Kirumi to move around too.

Swimming would be quite awkward with these floaties around her arms, but Kirumi just wanted to do as Miu asked so they could get out of here faster, so she did her best to follow Miu’s lead and swim around, her own form looking very sloppy and unpracticed. Which, of course, just made her look even more like a baby at this point.

Not that Miu expected anything else, however, even giggling a little as she saw how much she seemed to struggle. It was just too cute...even if it was completely humiliating for Kirumi… “Having fun?”

“Yeah, lots of fun…” Kirumi responded with a small sigh as she continued to swim around, trying (and very clearly failing) to swim in a more graceful manner. These stupid floaties made this way harder than it had to be… “Are we almost finished here?”

Beginning to get a little tired from playing in the water, Miu nodded before beginning to get out. “Alright, now let's get you dry and back into a normal dress.” She said, pulling Kirumi out of the pool, taking off her floaties, and starting to dry her off.

Kirumi wanted to say that she could dry herself off, but she stopped herself before even a single word left her mouth, knowing that Miu wouldn’t listen to her anyway. “Thank you for helping me, Miu…” She said, hoping that would be a more appropriate thing to say right now.

“Aww, you're welcome, sweetie~” Miu cooed as she dried Kirumi off, before doing the same to herself. Afterwards, she quickly began to change both of their outfits, putting on her normal clothes while replacing Kirumi’s swim diaper and swimsuit with a similarly babyish outfit to what she had on before.

As soon as Kirumi was dressed back up in normal clothes (or at least what everyone here defined as her “normal clothes”), she began to walk back to the stroller on her own, sitting down in it purely because she knew that was what would be expected of her. “So, where are we heading now?”

Thinking that there was about enough time for one more stop, Miu began to push the stroller out and towards the AV room. “We’re going to go and watch a movie together!”

A movie? That had the potential to be fun, as long as they watched something age-appropriate for both of them, and not some infantile nonsense… Sitting back in her stroller and relaxing for a bit, Kirumi just stayed silent as they went to the AV room.

Once there, Miu placed Kirumi in a seat and then went to begin putting on a movie and shutting the lights off. Indeed, it would be something age appropriate...for the age that Miu apparently saw Kirumi as, which meant that bright colors and cutesy characters came on near immediately.

Sighing and holding her face in her hands as she saw what Miu had put on for them to watch, Kirumi just shook her head before deciding to resign herself to her fate, looking back up at the screen and watching the colorful show in front of her. “This is ridiculous…” She muttered to herself.

Miu watched the childish movie herself with a small smile, seeming to enjoy watching it with Kirumi. Not that Kirumi was actually enjoying it at all… Nonetheless, she didn't seem like she was going to leave until the movie was over.

Kirumi was already bored out of her mind as she watched the overly cutesy, overly cartoonish show on the screen in front of her, wanting nothing more than for it to end already so she could go back to her nurs-- her room, and just hole up in there until everyone decided to stop being crazy.

About halfway through the show, Kirumi’s attention was drawn away from the screen as she suddenly felt her stomach rumble. She knew all too well what that meant, and she was not going to allow it to happen. She knew she wasn’t able to undo the straps of her stroller on her own, so she tugged on Miu’s shirt sleeve to try and get her attention. “M-Miu, I really need you to let me out of this stroller…”

Miu, however, brushed this aside, merely thinking it was Kirumi trying to be fussy again. “Shh, just watch the movie.” She said as she turned her attention back to it, unaware of Kirumi’s problem.

As she was brushed off, Kirumi found herself getting more desperate, tugging on Miu’s sleeve with more urgency. “Miu, this is important! I need you to let me out of here now!” She begged.

Miu turned towards Kirumi and shook her head. “No. Watch the movie like a good little girl, okay? It's almost done.” Miu said, still not listening to the maid’s plight and ignoring her need completely.

However, Kirumi wouldn’t be able to focus on the movie any longer, as soon enough she lost control of herself. She found herself pushing a noticeable mess into her diaper, causing the back to bloat up a fair bit and a foul smell to fill the air. As soon as she was done, Kirumi was stunned into silence, her face bright red as tears began to form in her eyes from the pure humiliation.

It didn't take too long for Miu to realize exactly what happened, the smell immediately reaching her, and there weren't too many places where it could have come from. “O-Oh...you were going to do...that…” She said, blushing slightly as she got up and began to start pushing Kirumi out the room. “L-Let's get you back to your nursery…”

Kirumi found herself completely overwhelmed by what had just happened to her, and as soon as Miu began to push the stroller back towards the nursery, Kirumi’s emotions boiled over, and she found herself doing something she never imagined she’d do over a situation like this. She sniffled a little bit… before beginning to cry loudly, sounding more like a fussy infant than ever.

This made the situation incredibly awkward for Miu, who wasn't sure how to handle it...and quickly saw a way out. “O-Oh, hey, Maki! It's your turn!” She said as she began to push the stroller towards her.

“Hmm?” Maki turned towards the inventor as she pushed the stroller towards her, sighing a little as she did so. “It's not quite my turn yet. I still should have had some time.” She muttered.

“Too late! It’s your turn, I got stuff to do! Have fun!” Miu responded as she parked the stroller directly in front of Maki, running off before the girl could say anything on the matter, leaving Maki alone with the crying and messy Kirumi.

Looking at Kirumi, Maki immediately recognized that she was a blight on both her ears and nose at the moment, and groaned before beginning to push Kirumi towards her nursery. “She couldn't have at least changed you first?” She muttered as she made her way back and laid the maid down on the changing table.

Kirumi hardly even noticed that they were back in her nursery, her eyes still shut as she continued to cry and wail loudly. It was completely undignified of her, of course, but she just couldn’t stop herself at this point…

Almost expertly, not surprising given her talent, Maki began to untape the soiled diaper and wipe Kirumi up, powdering her and taping her into a new diaper in an instant. “There you go...now can you stop crying already…?” She asked bluntly.

Kirumi’s crying died down just a little bit as she was finally changed into a clean diaper, but she was still being quite loud, still sobbing and allowing tears to flow freely from her eyes. Who knew that Kirumi could be so emotional…?

Not exactly surprised that a baby would be crying her eyes out after an accident like that, Maki instead responded by quickly placing a pacifier into her mouth. “Well...you seem like you could use some rest. Why don't we get you in your crib so you can take a nap?” She said, already beginning to carry her over.

As soon as the pacifier was placed in her mouth, Kirumi found herself sucking on it despite her better judgment, finding it rather effective in calming her down. As soon as Maki picked her up, Kirumi rested her head on Maki’s shoulder, finding herself more tired than she was willing to admit. Today had taken a lot out of her…

Once over to the crib, Maki was quick to begin placing Kirumi into it, pulling up the bars to make sure she couldn't fall out and handing her a plush toy to hug. “There you go, you should sleep easy now…” She said before beginning to walk out.

Kirumi tried her best to relax as she was laid down in her crib, hugging the plush toy tightly and continuing to gently suck on her pacifier as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She didn’t know why everyone was acting so weird today, but she was far too tired to care any more at this point.

Hopefully when she woke up tomorrow, everything would be back to normal.


End file.
